


Deal with it

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Soldier parents [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Crying, Daddy Steve, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Frustration, Kid Fic, Kid reader, M/M, Papa Bucky, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N is just a bit frustrated.





	Deal with it

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short but I thought it would be cuter if I just show one scene here :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll take prompts :D
> 
> Don't forget about my Twitter (Yuulina_vre) and my Discord (https://discord.gg/MYgmfSk) for updates.

Bucky’s eyes wander back to the loud crash as, once again, Y/N’s tower collapses to the ground. Y/N whines whips around unhappy of the destroyed building but starts anew after she presses her elephant a bit closer to her legs. Bucky smiles at the little girl. He sniffs the air and makes a face. “Doll, come over here for a second.”

“No!”

“No?” Bucky looks confused at her and Steve almost bursts out at his expression. “It’s her new favorite word at the moment. We were with Tony yesterday before you came back from your mission, and he kept saying no to Pepper.”

“This little-”

“Bucky! First warning.”

“Yeah, yeah. The swear jar. I remember.” Bucky huffs out a breath and stands up from his spot on the armchair. He walks over to Y/N and picks her up. The little girl squirms and struggle. “No, no. Papa.” She points at the blocks and looks at him, so he lets her down again. “In a second doll. You made a stinky and I don’t want to smell it the whole day. If you’re nice we’re finished soon.”

“No!” She struggles a bit but Bucky gladly ignores her protest and carries her into the bathroom to change her. Steve just laughs and watches as they leave before he gets into the kitchen and prepares some dough to try to bake a cake.

Bucky had his dear struggle with Y/N, but he managed and now she sits back on her spot in the living room with her blocks and tries to build her tower once again. He looks for a few seconds longer before he hears Steve cuss in the kitchen. “That would be a dollar, Stevie.” He walks over and leans in the door frame, looking skeptically. “What are you even doing here?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s a mess.” Steve sits on the floor and tries to clean up the mess that the fallen eggs have made. “I wanted Y/N’s apple pie. I miss it and since she’s small she clearly can’t make it.” A loud crash sounds from the living room and a whine follows. Steve sighs and slumps against the kitchen counter. “I miss her, Buck.” Bucky feels his features soften and makes his way over to Steve. He crouches down and pulls him into his arms, kissing his temple before he rests his chin on his head. “I know. I do, too. We could ask Wanda to make the pie. She knows the recipe as well and is good at it. Definitely better than you.”

“Ha, ha.” Steve lets out a dry laugh before he wraps his arms around Bucky’s middle and buries his face in his shoulder. A crash and a longer whine interrupt their quiet moment. “How about we watch the falling tower for a minute?” Bucky looks down at Steve and he smiles. “Okay.” They scramble up and sit down in the living room. Steve is still snuggled up to Bucky and seeks warm comfort from him while he watches Y/N build her tower. She gets surprisingly high this time but as Steve stands up it crumbles to the floor again and Y/N glares at him as if it’s his fault. “Sorry, doll.” He smiles at her and crouches down to press a quick kiss to her cheek before he walks to the bathroom. Bucky follows Steve with his eyes and definitely does NOT stare at his ass for a second. The crying from Y/N draws his eyes back to her. Some tears stream down her cheeks, and she looks angry but builds the tower again. Of course, it falls again. She cries louder and throws one of the blocks as far away as she can and lets herself fall back on her back. The elephant gets bitten and sobs wreck her body. “Y/N, doll. Come here. It’s just a stupid tower.” Bucky holds out his hands but Y/N shakes her head. “No!” She cries louder and rolls away from Bucky. Now she lies on her stomach and hides her face in the fur of her stuffed toy. “Doll. Come here. Come to papa.”

“No!” She practically shouts it this time. Bucky narrows his eyes at her in displeasure. He stands up and crouches next to her, stretches out his arms to pick her up, but she struggles again and cries even louder once again “No, papa.” She slaps at one of his hands and Bucky gets seriously annoyed now. “Y/N. Stop that. Hitting is not nice. You know that.” His voice is a bit louder than he intended, and he winces at it himself. “Nooo.” She cries and rolls away into a small ball. “Doll.” Bucky tries it once again, softer this time but Y/N is having nothing of it. She shakes her head vehemently. “Buck. Let her be. She’s just frustrated.”

“Fine.” He throws his hand sin the air and stands up. He takes the few steps to Steve and kisses him on the mouth before he makes his way out of the room. “I’ll go down to the gym.”

“Papa, no leave.” Y/N cries and craws as quickly as she can over to the brunette. She falls two times on the short distance but gets up quickly until she sits right next to Bucky. She tugs on his jeans and looks up at him with big tears. “Papa.” She whines and stretches her arms out. “Now?”

“Papa.” She says it in a small watery voice and Bucky can’t hide the small smile, so he picks her up and waits until Y/N snuggled close and got comfortable. “Poor baby.” He rocks her a bit as she continues to cry. “So frustrated.” Steve comes over and rubs her back and kisses her cheek. “But you have to learn to deal with it, doll.” Steve kisses her again and gets a small whine as response. Both men smile and share a quick kiss over her head. “You know, Stevie, I miss her, too but I’m pretty sure that I would miss her as kid just as much.”

“Hm.” Steve hums and lays his head against Bucky’s shoulder. They stand like this for a moment before Steve stomach grumbles. “Hungry?”

“Very.”

“Come on.” Bucky kisses his head and makes his way, with the sniffling girl in his arm and Steve on his metal hand, to the common room.


End file.
